


could stick around and get along with you

by seditonem



Category: Chronicles of Narnia RPF
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, i can't apologise enough.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seditonem/pseuds/seditonem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Set in a future time when Georgie is seventeen) 'When Ben walks into Skandar's hotel room and finds him very much occupied with Georgie's mouth, hips and ass, his first instinct is to back out as quietly as possible.' (aka i wrote ben/skandar/georgie and i'm really, really sorry about it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	could stick around and get along with you

**Author's Note:**

> i marked this as underage because 18 is sometimes the age of consent even though in england it's 16 and i just wanted to cover all my bases. this is a work of lies and is utterly not true at all.

When Ben walks into Skandar's hotel room and finds him very much occupied with Georgie's mouth, hips and ass, his first instinct is to back out as quietly as possible. He'd intended to ask Skandar if he was up for the challenge of getting sorely beaten at  _Call of Duty_ while they still have time before the Disney conference they’re all stuck at, but clearly Skandar is very much up for something else.  
  
And then Georgie makes a broken sound, like a moan but somehow  _more_ , and Ben notices Skandar's hand is down her jeans, the fly open and rumpled, and he lets out a strangled noise before he can stop himself. Georgie and Skandar turn their heads to him immediately, and Ben thinks this is probably the time to flee. They both look slightly flushed, and Skandar’s hair sticks up at odd angles from Georgie’s fingers running through it. He looks dishevelled, and utterly fuckable. It’s thoroughly unfair.  
  
"Oh, hi, Ben," Georgie says, far too brightly for someone who's being fingered. Skandar looks amused. Ben suddenly becomes aware he's open-mouthed, just standing there. The door swings shut behind him, and Ben resists the urge to pull it open again and sprint away as fast as possible to his room, where he can go and jerk off in the shower and hope no one wonders where he is.  
  
"Hi," he replies, oddly breathless, and curses internally because he sounds like a fish out of water, gasping for oxygen.   
  
"Hi," Skandar parrots back, and Ben can't help but notice that he hasn't removed his hand from down Georgie's jeans.  
  
"I should - go, shouldn't I?" Ben asks weakly, his lips struggling to form the words, and Skandar glaces at Georgie for a second. There are sudden, identical grins on their faces. The  _I've-just-had-an-idea-and-it’s-fucking-fantastic_  sort of grins. Ben suddenly understands how a lamb in the path of lions must feel. Except he’s older than both of them, and taller than Georgie, so he shouldn’t be intimidated by this at all. Except he sort of  _is_.  
  
"Not necessarily," Georgie says, airily, and before Ben can say anything else, she's undoing the buttons of her shirt, the yellow lace of her bra making her skin look paler than normal in contrast. She doesn’t seem at all concerned that she’s undressing in front of someone who’s just about twice her age; in fact, Ben catches her grinning to herself, like she can’t quite believe her luck.  
  
"Yellow?" Skandar sighs, amused. "When I suggested you should wear lace, I was thinking black, or red - not  _yellow_."  
  
"You're not the one who has to wear it - all the sexy stuff was bloody itchy, you know," Georgie retorts, scrunching up her nose, and as she shrugs off her shirt Skandar beckons Ben over. He moves to them without really realising, and Skandar laces their fingers together in an oddly tender gesture that he'd not expected.  
  
"I think he's freaking out," Skandar stage-whispers, his thumb rubbing comforting circles on Ben's hand. Georgie giggles, and licks her lips. And Ben's a guy, he hasn't been oblivious to the fact Georgie has gorgeous hips and long legs and smooth slope of infinitely kissable cleavage, but like this, all flushed and happy, looking at him, he wants to fuck her so badly it hurts.  
  
"Perhaps we should explain," Georgie says, tilting her head to the side slightly, and Skandar kisses her neck. She giggles, still looking at Ben. "We had a bet, you see. On who could get you first. We'd decided to play the Dorian Gray drinking game - drink every time Dorian is gay or having sex - and Skandar blurted out he wanted to fuck you, and so did I, and well," she pauses, while Ben tries desperately to calculate how much alcohol the whole film would require you to drink; "after a while we sort of got bored and decided to join forces."  
  
"Join forces?" is the only thing Ben manages to say, voice wrecked. Skandar grins impishly.  
  
"Join forces to get you in a bed with a distinct lack of clothing, of course," he explains, and suddenly things start to make a lot more sense. Like the seven times Ben had walked in on them talking in low whispers, only to catch awkward glances. Like being sandwiched between the two of them in a car, Georgie's hands pressed high on his thigh "by accident", Skandar's cheeks flushed and his lips wet. “Only you never seemed to get the hint - granted, we’d never tried to seduce anyone before, either of us, really - and so after a while we sort of gave up and just enjoyed each other.” Skandar kisses Georgie quickly, just a chaste press of their lips together, and continues. “But now you’re here, and neither of us really ever completely gave up on the idea of having you - so...”  
  
Ben can’t think straight. It feels like there’s a hot fog in his head, swirling through his thoughts, and he blinks a couple of times, like if he hopes hard enough, this will all be a really weird dream. Except he doesn’t  _want_  it to be a dream - quite the opposite, to be honest.  
  
"Please don't be mad," Georgie begs, her hand on his arm, and Ben tries not to shiver. He can’t help darting glances at her gorgeous tits, creamy skin in thin lace cups. He can see the darker skin of her nipples through the sheer fabric, and it makes it even harder for him to try and process the situation.  
  
"Why would he be mad?" Skandar frowns. "We were just trying to get him with us, not trying to murder his mother."  
  
Ben sort of wants to laugh at the absurdity of the whole thing, but then Georgie's fingers tighten on his arm, her cheeks flushing darker, and he realises Skandar's been fingering her the whole time, just gently so she can keep talking, but enough to break her concentration now. She opens her eyes to look at him, lips barely parted, all desperate teenage beauty, and Ben leans down to kiss her before he realises he's done it.  
  
"Fuck," Skandar whispers, as Ben steadies Georgie with one hand on her jaw, leading the kiss. She's wild, all over the place, probably because she's so close, and Ben sucks on her tongue, then licks into her, putting all his expertise into the kiss. Georgie whimpers with pleasure, and Ben pulls away before he loses himself completely. She tastes of cherry, like a lollipop, and when he looks away Ben can see Skandar's mouth is stained wine-red, just on the insides of his lips. The idea of it makes his mind swim a little.  
  
Skandar's fingers are still tangled with his, he realises, and Skandar seems to notice too, grinning. He places Ben's hand on Georgie's tits, while he pulls down her jeans and then starts on his own clothes. Ben isn't sure where to look, suddenly, but Georgie just rolls her eyes. "I'm sure you've seen a pair of these before," she remarks, only the slightest of breathy tremors giving away the fact that she's close. She pulls him over to the bed, kicking off her jeans and panties while pushing the straps over her shoulders so the cups of her bra curl against her skin like petals. He goes with her willingly, down between her slim thighs. "Or do I need to give you a manual?" she teases, a wicked glint in her eyes.  
  
That stings a little, so Ben sticks his tongue out at her, childish and amused, pushing her further up the bed and spreading her legs wider. He pauses for just a second, and then leans down to lick her gently along the divide of her lips. She smiles happily, settling against the comforter, so Ben spreads her open with one hand; she's so wet already from Skandar's fingers, Ben just wants to skip the messing around and fuck right into her, but that would probably be rude. She deserves better, anyway, he decides, leaning in to circle her clit with his tongue. Her legs tense up under his hands, and he has to hold her still, fucking her with his tongue slowly till she's moaning again. After a few minutes he doesn't have to hold her legs apart anymore - she's forcing them wider in an effort to get him closer to her. He obliges, using his mouth as if he were kissing her, and slips a finger into her.  
  
At that point, Ben becomes aware of Skandar beside him, and that Skandar is helping him undress, or trying to. He shifts his hips to get his jeans off after Skandar undoes the fly, somewhat awkwardly, but they both decide the t-shirt will require more planning. Ben sits up, still moving his finger in and out of Georgie lazily, and lets Skandar pull the grey fabric of his shirt over one arm and his head, so it ends up bunched around the elbow of his other arm. Ben leans down to gently press his tongue against where his finger enters Georgie's cunt, and manages not to break his rhythm while he gets rid of the t-shirt. So much for men not being able to multi-task, he thinks, triumphantly.  
  
Skandar kisses his shoulder gently, and then reaches down to slip two fingers into Georgie as Ben moves back to licking at her clit. It's a little uncomfortable, what with Skandar’s hand pressed against his chin, but Georgie shifts and moans, and comes suddenly. Her hands clench on the sheets as her toes curl, and Ben moves away before the good turns into too much. Skandar kisses his neck, his jaw, and finally his lips, sharing the taste of Georgie between their mouths.  
  
"Oh," is all Ben can manage when Skandar pulls away, looking pleased with himself.  
  
"Look, I sort of really want to fuck you," Skandar says, after a second, head on one side like he’s trying to figure Ben out. "Is that ok with you?"  
  
"Yes," Ben blurts out without thinking, and then slows down. "Yeah, god - fuck, yes." Skandar's grin is like sudden sunlight through clouds, and he picks up a bottle of lube from the comforter. So that's where he went earlier, Ben thinks, and then Georgie lets out a happy sigh, drawing his gaze.  
  
"You two," she grins, "should just get a room already."  
  
Ben can't help laughing at that. It's a little astonishing how normal she seems about the whole thing, and he loves her a bit for it. He's sure he should be more freaked out about the fact that he just made her come, and that he's naked next to Skandar, but it's them, and somehow, in the back of his mind, it clicks that this feels right. Like this was meant to happen.  
  
“You alright?” Georgie asks, quietly, biting gently at her lower lip. Ben nods, a little dazed.  
  
“I just - didn’t really expect this to happen. You’re both, well,  _you_ , and -” He trails off, unsure as to what to say, trying to put into words that this is possibly the worst idea he’s ever had, even though it’s the best at the same time, and then Skandar interrupts his thought process.  
  
"Maybe you should -- start with her, and we’ll make it work," Skandar gestures at Georgie again, his hand curled tight around the base of his cock, and he squeezes to stave off coming too soon. Ben feels his breath hitch, and tears his eyes away from Skandar's long fingers. Georgie smiles as Ben moves between her thighs again, rolling on the condom Skandar passes him. He kisses the slight curve of her stomach - when did she become so gorgeously curvy? - and up over every slight show of her ribs. Her fingers thread gently through his hair, holding him close as Skandar kisses his shoulders, moving so his chest is pressed against Ben’s back.  
  
"It's alright," Georgie soothes, as Ben looks up, " _really_." And he can't deny her anything, so he pushes the head of his cock gently against her folds, nudging it against her clit until she spreads wide for him. Skandar's lips work down Ben's spine, and then he presses one finger into him. Ben breathes out slowly, willing himself not to fuck this up; it’s been a long time since he did anything like this, but Georgie just runs her hands slowly through his hair, urging him on. He pushes into her as Skandar starts moving his finger, and the combination of sensations is almost too much to feel at once. Georgie’s cunt is a tight heat around him, close and clinging, but the slight burn of Skandar adding another finger is enough to keep him grounded, stop him from spiralling away.  
  
“Ok?” Skandar asks, quietly, and Ben nods. His throat feels dry and hot, but Georgie smiles at him again, kissing his forehead, and it’s like someone flips a switch. Skandar presses something in him, and Ben can’t help the surprised gasp it wrenches from him. “I’d say he’s ok,” Skandar remarks to himself, and Georgie giggles. He removes his fingers, and the next thing Ben’s aware of, Skandar’s rubbing the head of his cock gently against Ben’s hole, just enough to tease but not nearly enough after what he’s just done.  
  
“Hurry up,” Georgie murmurs, “he won’t move until you do.” Ben wants to agree with her, but can’t find the words. Skandar kisses his shoulder, and then pushes slowly in.  
  
When he stops moving, Ben takes a minute to just glory in the sensation. He feels full, perfectly surrounded, Skandar pressed up against his back, all long limbs and strong arms, and Georgie beneath him, rocking her hips just gently to keep him hard.  
  
“Oh,” Ben mutters. “ _Oh_ , that’s good.” And just like that, Skandar pushes in a little bit more, and Ben can’t help slamming forward into Georgie. They both moan, eyes widening at the sensations one simple movement causes, and Ben feels caught in the middle, too full up with pleasure to breathe. Georgie’s nails dig into his sides, and she cants her hips towards him for every thrust he gives, her breasts jiggling with every movement. One moment Ben’s pressed between them, the next he’s empty, and he’s got no idea how they manage not to fuck up the rhythm, but it works, and it’s as near to perfect as he’s sure he’ll ever be allowed to get.  
  
He’s sure he loses track of time. He wants to watch everything Georgie does, he wants to  _see_  Skandar fucking into him, but there’s simply too much sensation, too much to concentrate on. He settles instead for the little things: Georgie’s left hand on his shoulder, her thumb pressed hard against his collarbone; Skandar’s breath coming in little broken pants, all shaken and tight; the way Georgie’s hair is spread out over the comforter, dark against her pale skin.  
  
"Oh," Georgie whispers, her eyes wide, a dreamy grin on her face; "I can  _feel_  you fucking him," she tells Skandar. She looks blissed out, Ben thinks, struggling to hold his thoughts together.  
  
Abruptly, Skandar stops fucking him. Both Ben and Georgie start to protest, but Skandar just places a finger on Ben's lips - those fingers have been inside Georgie, Ben realises - and pulls out, agonisingly slowly. Ben wants to make him start again, feeling all empty and cold without the solid lean heat of him, but Skandar just calmly pulls Ben gently backwards by his hips, drawing him slowly out of Georgie, and leans down to lick her juices off the latex of his condom.  
  
"This is entirely unfair," Georgie whimpers, pushing up onto her elbows. Her yellow lace bra is still on, pushed down beneath her gorgeous pert breasts, and Ben wants to taste her again. As if she knows what he's thinking, Georgie shifts till she's next to him, kneeling so she can kiss him.  
  
Skandar's unfairly good with his tongue and mouth, though, even with a condom in the way, and Ben's soon having difficulty breathing and keeping up with Georgie. She kisses down his neck as he gasps, Skandar's cheeks hollowed around his cock, and Ben realises belatedly that she's fingering herself. He feels slightly guilty, but when he tries to lend a hand she just laughs breathlessly and pushes two of his fingers into herself, fucking herself with his hand, her cheeks glowing and flushed.  
  
"Oh for fuck's sake, I hate condoms," Skandar mutters, and pulls Ben's off, putting his mouth back to use after he tosses the latex over his shoulder. Ben almost clenches his hands in Skandar's hair at how good it feels - the warm slickness of his mouth against his dick. Skandar does something amazing with his tongue, one hand coming up to pull gently at Ben's sac, and Ben feels his release come crashing over him. Skandar sits back on his heels, hardly blinking as come splatters on his chest. He looks at Ben with hooded eyes, lazy with pleasure, and runs a hand through the come, bringing his fingers to his lips.  
  
Ben's cock makes a half-hearted attempt to get hard again, even as he's still riding the aftershocks. It's just hot fair that anything should be that hot.  
  
"Skandar," Georgie whispers, barely audible, but Skandar hears her, pushing her back on the bed and slapping her hands away from her cunt gently. He licks her out with a sort of beautiful determination, focused only on making her come as fast as possible. Ben can only sit and watch, trying to get his breath back. Georgie reaches out for him, and Ben goes to her willingly, mouthing at the soft skin of her breasts like he's wanted to for such ages, and Georgie gasps and clenches her fingers in his hair as Skandar crawls up her. Ben looks up, can't help but watch as Skandar slides four fingers into her, and only has to thrust a couple of times before Georgie's coming hard, her hands practically tearing the comforter.  
  
"Ben," Skandar gasps, and Ben has to kiss him; open-mouthed presses of lips that hardly deserve to be called anything except desperate. His eyelids flutter shut as he comes, turning his face away from Ben’s to rest against Georgie’s shoulder.  
  
They don't talk for a little bit. Georgie falls asleep for a few minutes, and then rolls over and curls into Ben's side. Skandar does the same, pulling a blanket over them as the sweat starts to cool.  
  
"What do we do now?" Ben asks, quietly. He doesn't want to think about it, let alone talk about it, but he needs to know - he's just slept with two people he cares very much about, and it'd be nice to have a plan. After all, what will they do if this becomes more than a random threesome?  
  
"We have a bed, a shower, several hours till we need to go anywhere, and more condoms," Skandar says, matter-of-fact. "I hope you didn't think this was a one-time thing?"  
  
"He did," Georgie answers for him, her words muffled by Ben's neck. "Silly."  
  
"Indeed," Skandar sighs. He looks Ben dead in the eye for a moment, then kisses him, and lies down. Ben feels warm, content, and inexplicably happy, like he was given something he didn't know he'd been wanting for the whole of his life.  
  
And suddenly, game plans seem a whole lot less important.


End file.
